THE STRENGTH TOO SCREAM
by KJ COLLECTIONS
Summary: Set in the time of season two of Angel Angel saves an innocent girl from a demon which has become a treat to the city of LA but is she as innocent as she seems? Everyone who has a past has a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **_KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Dedication: **To a very special man who is soon to pass, you have warmed all our hearts and will always be remember for the amazing person you are.

**Based On: **TV show – Angel (season two)

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to mutant enemy and Joss Whedon

**Published:** Saturday, December 30 2006

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Supernatural/ Drama

**Summary: **(Set in the time of season two of Angel) Angel saves an innocent girl from a demon which has become a treat to the city of Los Angeles but is she as innocent as she seems? Can she teach everyone at Angel Investigations a little about themselves? And maybe she's not the only one who will turn things upside down.

**Author's Note: **My first fan fiction. All constructive criticism and ideas are welcome. Please read, review and enjoy, I'll up date soon!  
- KJ

* * *

**NOT AS IT SEEMS**

**_Chapter One – It must be Tuesday_**

"What do you recon?"

"It's getting worse, she's had bad visions before but they never managed to knock her unconscious, at least not since…" Wesley trailed off not wanting to remember the last time Cordelia had a vision which put her in hospital.

"No, it's not possible" Angel glanced over at the girl laying on the couch, an aspirin in hand for when she woke. "That demon's gone and you know she's having visions of that Laytex demon. She said she feels power when she sees him; maybe she can't handle the feeling of that much power."

"It is a possi…" Wesley was cut off at the sound of Cordelia moaning in pain from the couch.

"Cordelia? Cordy are you ok?" Angel asked as he ran to her side handing her the aspirin and glass of water.

"How long was I out?" Cordelia asked, her voice shaky.

"Almost four hours" Wesley said as he too moved to her side and helped move into a sitting position.

"What did you see?" Gunn had walked through the door and quickly mad his way to join the others.

"Thankfully something that my need for a nap wont effect this time" There was a long pause while everyone waited for Cordelia to continue with her story. "There was a girl, about my age I suppose, she was attacked by Laytex in an old building, it looked as though it had been destroyed by a fire or something."

"Ok but how do you know it hasn't happened already?" Gunn asked.

"Because there was a radio in the back ground the host said 'it must be Tuesday' then something about the weather" Cordelia used air quotes around what the host said "and" she continued "the time was around eight … at night."

"So tomorrow night, at least this time we have time to find this place" Gunn said relieved it wouldn't be one of those stab in the dark things he and the other had grown so use to.

"You're right, we should find this place" Angel said "Wesley look in the phone book and the news paper, see if you can find anything that might match the description" Wesley moved to the desk and began to search for anything that might help while Angel continued "Gunn see what you can find out on the street and take my phone so Wes can call you if he finds something that needs checking out."

"Yo, Wes d'ya get all that?" Gunn asked as he walked to the door and left when saw Wesley give a nod of his head.

Angel turned to Cordelia who had taken a grate interest in her still half filled water cup.

"But…" Angel said slowly to her has he waited for her response. Angel had always had a knack for reading Cordelia, he could sense when she was concerned or not telling him everything and to tell the truth she found it rather annoying.

"But?"

"Cordelia?"

"What?"

"We are dealing with a demon that has killed a lot of people over the last month and we haven't been able to stop it, a demon that can send you unconscious with a mere glimpse of its power through a vision – come tomorrow night are you going to regret not telling us everything?"

"Ok, fine. I didn't sense…" Cordelia stopped when she felt Angel place his hand atop of hers and she quickly pulled away to brush a stray hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. "I didn't sense fear."

"You didn't sense fear?" Angel asked slightly confused by what Cordelia had just told him.

"When the girl was attacked." Cordelia finished but still seeing the confusion in Angel's eyes and thought that it would be better just to start again. "When the girl was attacked I didn't sense fear, it was more like boredom and if you ask me that's not usually the first emotion that comes to mind when you're about to get the crap kicked out of you by anyone – let alone a demon."

Cordelia began to feel uncomfortable from reason unknown to her and quickly moved from the couch to Wesley's side at the desk beginning to help him search the multiple LA news papers for something, what exactly that 'something' was she wasn't sure. From his place on the couch Angel couldn't help but look at the bruises on Cordelia's arms and forehead and wished that he could take the pain of the visions away not only physically but mentally too. She had changed since Doyle gave her the visions in so many ways; she was no longer that girl from high school whose biggest concern was winning home coming queen. Suddenly she had more depth than that, more heart. All she wanted to do was help the people that she saw in trouble but at what expense? Angel couldn't help but think that Cordelia was different now the pain and hurt she saw changed her, they made her less superficial but took away her freedom. It wasn't in Cordelia's nature to turn away when someone asked for her help but that action alone took away her dreams of being an actress which took away her freedom. Angel knew all to well what it was like too loose freedom the one thing all humans deserved and he couldn't stand the thought of Cordelia loosing hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **_KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Dedication: **To a very special man who is soon to pass, you have warmed all our hearts and will always be remember for the amazing person you are.

**Based On: **TV show – Angel (season two)

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to mutant enemy and Joss Whedon

**Published:** Saturady, 30 December 2006

**Updated:** Saturday, 31 December 2006

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Supernatural/ Drama/ Action

**Summary: **(Set in the time of season two of Angel) Angel saves an innocent girl from a demon which has become a treat to the city of Los Angeles but is she as innocent as she seems? Can she teach everyone at Angel Investigations a little about themselves? And maybe she's not the only one who will turn things upside down.

**Author's Note: **I know my first chapter was kind of short but I'm trying to build it up and get some direction so please bare with me as I go. Thanks guys. **Please R&R**

**-** KJ

* * *

**_Chapter Two – A lil about Cordy_**

****

"Cordelia, where is Angel?" Gunn said after pouring himself a mug of coffee and joining Cordelia on the couch while she organized the information they had collected about Laytex.

"Sleeping"

"Again! You know when I was a kid eight was a sleep in"

"Yes well, Gunn, unlike Angel you don't turn to dust when you go to get a tan ok, so just chill. We don't need him 'till after the sun sets anyway, it doesn't happen 'till eight so I don't see what the rush is. And by the way eight is so not a sleep in – more twelve – at the earliest."

"Wait your parents _let_ you sleep to twelve, they didn't wake you up?"

"No actually they didn't."

"Finally I get to know a lil about Cordy."

"You wanna know a lil about Cordy?" Cordelia said with a look in her eye that made Gunn know he was about to hear something few people knew. "My parents were never in the same state to wake me up before twelve, as a kid sometimes I'd wonder if we were even in the same country" Cordelia said sadly looking away not able to meet Gunn's eyes until she gained back her composure.

"Cordy I'm…"

"Tell me you're sorry and you'll know what it's like to have a heel in your foot" Cordelia said with a stern look on her face using the opportunity to regain what she'd lost of her self esteem after the bitter moment of recollection about her parents. She knew it was in all politeness for people to apologize after hearing a sad story but she was past it now and she was also a firm believer that you don't apologize when it's not your fault whatever the 'it' may be.

"I wasn't, I was going to say 'Cordy I'm…"

"Gunn" Cordelia interrupted "This isn't going anywhere is it." She has said as more of a statement than an actual question.

"No"

"Then be quiet before you dig yourself a bigger grave"

"Who's digging a grave?" Angel asked as he walked down the stairs pulling on his duster as he went.

"Gunn actually" Cordelia rose from where she was sitting and flashed Gunn a victorious smile before making her way to where angel was sitting at the bench. Angel looked from Cordelia to Gunn and back to Cordelia before deciding that it was a joke meant for them only and he should leave it at that. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt a flash of jealousy toward Gunn but as quickly as it came it went.

"What" Angel began as he cleared his throat before he continued to break the silence "What did you find out about the place that Cascadia is going to attack in?"

"Oh, umm" Cordy said startled by the sudden silence breaker "Well, Wes is still doing research at the real estate agency apparently it has been on the market for a while if it's not brought soon they'll probably just knock it down. I'm surprised that hasn't been already done though it's pretty useless since the accident."

"What accident? A fire?"

"Yeah, it use to be a small self developed mechanics shop about four years ago, it did ok, made profit but nothing spectacular. According to what I found on the net there was an oil leak with one of the cars and they didn't realize, someone lit a cigarette and it caught alight that way."

"I can give ya tonight's events in a nut shell" Gunn interrupted "old building ready to fall down, girl goes to check it out for whatever reason, Laytex senses vulnerability, demon attacks girl – wrong place, wrong time. You jump in save the day, all's well that ends well."

"She didn't strike me as a mechanics type in my vision but maybe she knew someone who worked there, someone who died like a father or a brother, maybe she came to make peace with the past."

"Maybe. I suppose it doesn't really matter what she's doing there, just that we save her" Angel said.

"You save her Angel, You, 'cause there 'aint no way I'm going into that building." Cordelia said.

"No I don't want you in there, Gunn on the other hand"

"Me?"

"If you're up for it?" Gunn gave Angel a look which told him that he wouldn't miss helping kill Laytex for anything. An ear shattering scream came from Cordelia's mouth and suddenly she was thrown against the wall Angel picked up and carried her to the couch as she struggled in his arms.

"Gunn - aspirin" Gunn was way ahead of Angel and was already pouring a glass of water when he heard Angel's words.

"All over it" Gunn said as Angel struggled to Cordy from hurting herself as she flung herself back and forth on the couch coming close to head butting him on more than one occasion.

* * *

_1 hour 45 minutes later

* * *

_

"Right, here is the thing, Gunn and I have less than forty-five minutes to get to the building and in LA traffic that might not be enough"

"What are you saying Angel?" Wesley asked, he had returned shortly after Cordelia passed out and had been for the last hour or so immersed in a translation book.

"I'm saying we have a choice to make. We can't stay here and wait for Cordy to wake up and save the innocent as well we only have time for one or the other."

"Angel you can't be suggesting going with out knowing what she saw" Wesley said "It could be suicide, what if she saw something about the fight tonight?"

"What if she saw a completely different attack Wes?" Angel snapped "then our innocent is dead, I'm not willing to take that risk."

"Angel's right enough souls have been lost at the hands of Laytex" Gunn had interrupted the conversation.

"You're in?" Angel asked looking at Gunn. He had half expected him to agree with Wesley though he wasn't sure why he thought that if anyone had been up for a challenge on a daily basis it had always been Gunn.

"Let's do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:**_KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Dedication:**To a very special man who has recently passed, may the after life treat you with the honor and respect you deserve. Rest in Peace.

**Based on:**TV Show – Angel (season two)

**Disclaimer:**All rights reserved to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

**Published:**Saturday, 30 December 2006

**Updated:**Saturday, 27 May 2007

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**Supernatural/ Drama/ Action

**Summary:**(Set in the time of season two of Angel) Angel saves an innocent girl from a demon which has become a treat to the city of Los Angeles but is she as innocent as she seems? Can she teach everyone at Angel Investigations a little about themselves? And maybe she's not the only one who will turn things upside down.

**Author's Note:**Wow it's been ages … sorry I kind of got into reading fan fiction instead of writing it. Last year the last time I updated I had some wonderfully helpful reviews from **MysticWolf1** and **YOUPIN **thank you for the really helpful input and encouragement, but I do have one question – what is a 'Mary Sue'? I feel kind of ridiculous for asking but I want to be aware of how the story is being portrayed. Also I'll try to avoid clichés so please keep pointing them out if I use them. I'll attempt to do more regular updates however don't hold me to that promise. **Please R&R.**

-KJ

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Are we sure this is it?' Gunn said eyebrows raised as they approached the building which looked as though a small breeze could blow it over at any given moment.

'Yep' Angel replied not focusing at all on what Gunn had asked and more on the fact a could smell blood very near which did not fill with a comforted feeling by any means.

'Right, you know I'm starting to think I'm more afraid of the building than the demon.'

Gunn and Angel made their way towards a exit which took no effort to kick their way through the bordered up window. The entered a large room completely deserted of any furniture except for a desk and a few chairs that had been burnt. Upon the desk sat a radio humming the sweet melody of a song Angel was certain he had never heard. The floor had ever fading stains of fuel and grease.

'Angel…' Gunn screamed and Angel turned to see what had caused the sudden outburst before feeling something hard meeting his head causing him to stumble slightly forwards. Angel turned around to see Gunn leap forward lunging a knife best he could at one of the five eyes that covered his face but was soon thrown back against the wall. Angel readied himself to be attacked once again only to see the demon charge up the stairs only moments later being flowed by Angel closely at the heal. The only light which was supplied by the moon was gone and everything was in darkness only allowing Angel to make out dark shadows moving before him. Gunn had soon joined Angel's side and like Angel felt a rush of anxiety trying to decide if the forth shadow was the girl they were inclined to protect or another demon ready to kill. A long screeching sound clamped before the room was once again filled with bright light, so bright Angel could not bear to look at it before suddenly feeling drained of energy and all his demon powers making him fall to the ground in defeat no strength to even support his own body weight. Gunn however was fine and saw Angel crash to the floor along with the demon. The girl began to move forward, her face unreadable to Gunn, approaching the demon and lifting him with such ease managing to throw him over the balcony hitting the hard ground. She then jumped over the balcony herself landing flat on her feet slowly approaching the demon who had also risen to his feet clearly not expecting a victim with the strength to fight back.

* * *

'Where are they Wes?' Cordeilia said when she woke ignoring the aspirin Wesley was attempting to hand to her and running to the phone.

'I'm assuming saving that girl' Wesley replied a look of concern gracing his face, 'Cordeilia? What did you see?'

'It's not the Laytex demon'

'What demon was it?'

'I don't know…a green paintball with purple circles' Cordeilia said frustrated with Wesley's lack of concern for their friends well beings.

'what?' Wesley asked wondering if he was supposed to be concerned or confused.

'It was green…and round…with purple eyes…Get it?' Cordeilia asked as if what she said couldn't have made more sense.

'Got it'

'Good' Cordeilia said as she waited for Wesley to spring in action but instead he pulled out a dusty book that looked like it had barely survived the Russian Revolution. 'Wesley, what do you think your doing?' Cordeilia could barely muster the strength to yell.

'I'm looking for this…paint?...demon of yours'

'Well don't, you should be warning Gunn and Angel'

'And how exactly am I going to do that Cordeilia? A megaphone, a sky writer to write it in the sky or maybe we could do it that old fashioned way and send him a telegram?'

'Okay, first of all – sarcasm - not your thing, second of all' Cordeilia made sure to slow the part down mostly just to spite Wesley for implying she were stupid 'that's what phone are for, or did you miss the memo?'

'Since when does Angel know how to use his phone? He's more likely to swim in a pool of holy water than be able to answer that phone, besides if he's in the middle of vanquishing paint the last thing on his mind will be a phone.'

* * *

Angel and Gunn made their way down to the girl who was attempting to drive an athame into one of his eyes. Angel ran from behind throwing and sharp punch into the side of his head as Gunn through the potion the pair had brought with them to vanquish the Laytex at the demon. To their surprise the demon they believed to be Laytex hadn't burst into flames as they had expected but disappeared from sight when he saw the girl prepare to lunge at his with the athame once again.

Angel and Gunn turned to face the girl before them who was reached for her necklace once again as she raised the knife towards them.

'You don't want to do that, we not gonna hurt you' Gunn said knowing the girl wouldn't trust Angel after she saw his defeat the first time.

To Angel and Gunn's surprise she dropped the necklace and moved quickly to the radio and removed a tape putting it into the pocket of her jeans and then moved up the stairs. Angel followed her trying to figure out what she was doing but by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs she was already half way back down with her shoulder bag and walking out of the building.

'Hey…hey, wait!' Angel called after her before turning to back to Gunn 'grab the car and follow us but at a distance'

'You got it'

Angel ran after the girl into the cool LA night air and crowded streets, Angel ran after the girl making sure to keep several steps behind her when he reached her.

'Do you always run away from the people that save you?' Angel asked in hopes of getting a reply but after realized she wasn't planning on talking. 'You know usually when someone asks you a question you reply with an answer'

'If you ask me I was the one doing the protecting not you.'

'Well it's the intention that counts'

'I don't need protecting from anyone especially not and stranger and his vamp'

'You know who I am?' The girl gave no reply. 'Where you going stay there tonight?' Once again the girl gave no answer it was only at this point Angel realized the girl seemed to have a set idea where she was going and he was yet to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 'Where are you going now?' No reply. 'Again that was a question'.

'Whats it too ya?'

'Because I was thinking if you don't have anywhere…okay this is ridiculous could you stop while we talk'

'You're the one that wants to talk not me'

'Please!' Angel hadn't realized she'd stopped and because he was walking so close he just managed to pause before he fell on top of her as she turned to face him.

'…well…are you talking?'

'I'm a private investigator'

'Oh my God, you're a cop, I gotta go'

'No I'm a private investigator not a cop, why would it matter if I were'

'You're wasting a good ten minutes of life here'

'like I said I'm an investigator and I work out of a hotel, if you haven't got anywhere else to go, I have a room for you completely free for as long as you want it'

'Not interested' The girl began to walk again and Angel once again fell in a brisk walk only one step behind her.

'I'm offering and free room and free food in a hotel, I dare you to tell me wherever you're going is even half as good'

'I told you I'm not interested, I don't need your charity'

'It's not charity'

'oh uh huh sure, so what's the catch?'

'there is none'

'yeah right' angel broke into a small jog just enough to get in front of her to stop her walking any further.

'I'm offering and free room, no cash, no catch for as long as you want it'

'what are you getting out of it?'

'didn't you hear the part about no catch'

'I can't imagine that anyone, especially no the most vicious and notorious vamp in history would do that and get nothing out of it, cause you know what I kind of like my blood in my body' Angel looked away at the comment before turning back to her the rage and sorrow evident in his eyes along with the desire to suppress the pain she'd caused reminding him of all the times he'd killed and not cared.

'I can help you if you let me'

'I don't need your help'

'but you want it, I can see it in your eyes'

'I can leave when ever I want?'

'I'll even give you the room closest to the exit'

'and there's no 'by the way I forgot to mention…' and no 'read the fine print technicalities'?'

'No'

'there better not be' Angel took this as her way of saying yes and signaled for Gunn to bring the car forward. Angel went to open the door for her but decided against the idea figuring she would be the one girl that would take offence to such a gesture.

* * *

Angel had assumed his position behind the wheel while Gunn called Wesley and filled him in on what had happened he also told Cordeilia to set up a room while the rest of the trip continued in silence, the girl staring blankly out the window.

'Do you have a name?' Gunn asked oblivious to the girls hard nature.

To Angel's surprise her answer was more sarcastic this time; more playful, 'no, I have a number' Gunn gave no reply simply turned in his seat to get a better look at her. She was dressed in dark blue jeans that could almost be black and a black top that was cut low threaded at the bust and diagonally opened to show a silver belly button ring she also was a jacket that opened and had a hood on the back. She matched her jeans with high healed black leather boots and her simple silver amulet of a Necronomicon and thin silver hoop earrings. Her jeans were held up with a white belt and long brown hair was crimped and had a single blue streak down the right side. It stopped only halfway between her shoulder and elbow while her fringe was clipped back and flowed with the rest of her hair. She was really rather pretty. 'My name's Anika-Leigh'

'In that case I'm a hundred and seven' Anika smiled lightly to herself and shook her head before continuing to look out the window.

* * *

When the trio arrived back at the hotel the saw Wesley flipping through that same book he had been looking at for over an hour attempting to find the demon which Angel, Gunn and Anika had just fought.

'Hey Wes' Gunn said as he took a seat on the couch, Anika remained standing near Angel.

'I take it you figured out it was another demon then' Wesley asked not bothering to look up from his verses.

'you could say that, the fact it didn't die from the potion was kind of a dead give away though'

'the potion didn't kill it? Wesley asked looking at Gunn a hint of alarm in his voice.

'nah, not even a burn, why?'

'that potion was very potent, it should have been able to kill about elephants with a drop'

'Lets just worry about it tomorrow' Angel chimed in unsure of how much he wanted Anika to know at this point ' Wesley this is Anika-Leigh, Anika this is my associate Wesley'

'I'm so sorry how do you do?' Wesley asked with an out stretched the fear still evident in his voice, Anika ignored his hand and walked over to the book shelf gently tracing her fingers over their spines. Wesley looked at Angel and received a look that told him there was no point pursuing his greeting.

'There the books we use to find the demons we're after, ways to kill them as such' Angel said as Cordeilia interrupted making her way towards to group.

'So how did the paint demon go?' She asked Angel as Anika turned to face her looking over to Gunn mouthing 'paint demon' with her eyebrows raised.

'Paint demon?' Angel asked looking at Wesley for what he was sure there was no plausible Explanation.

'Yeah, you know green blob with purple circles'

'oh yeah, we didn't kill it' Angel said rather quickly before turning back to Wesley and asking 'it's a paint demon?' he asked wondering how he didn't manage to kill paint.

'No, we don't what it is yet'

'uh, okay… Cordy I want you to meet Anika-Leigh, Anika this is Cordeilia' Cordeilia turned to face Anika.

'hi, I'm the receptionist here at the home for the weird and the wacky' Cordeilia said in the same bubbly tone she always kept outstretching her hand to greet Anika who only looked at it with her eyebrows raised. This caused Cordeilia to retract her hand and stare at Gunn a smile still planted on her face but her eyes showing she had reached an awkward moment that her bubbly-ness had always managed to avoid so she was unsure of how to rectify the situation.

'Here let me show you upstairs' Angel offered walking to Anika and placing and hand on her lower back for a moment guiding her to the stairs a fact that Cordeilia had noticed.

They reached room and Angel opened to door leading Anika into an on suit right beside the elevator and stairs.

'So no catch as promised its all yours for as long as you want it, you can come and go as you please. The others are here at random hours late and early but you shouldn't hear anything when the doors closed I'm right up the hall if you need anything as well' Angel waited for a reply as Anika looked around the room. 'Will it do?'

'thank you' Anika said silently and looked at her feet before placing her bag on the bed.

'your welcome, I'll let you settle. I'll see you in the morning if you're still around'

'Okay'

'goodnight' Anika nodded her head and Angel closed the door leaving Anika alone and going down stairs to join Wesley, Cordeilia and Gunn to explain the nights events.


End file.
